


Mr. Yakuza Sosuke x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke Yamazaki, head of the 2nd most infamous clan in Japan and the man<br/>who has a crush on you. From the first time meeting you a few years ago, he's been<br/>in love with you ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Cute Waitress! We want 50 orders of your best sake! And make it snappy!"

"Coming right up!" You ran to the back of your well-known bar to get the biggest and best bottle of sake you had. Within a minute, you returned to the front with a cart of regular glasses and the big bottle in the middle. As you soon as you came out with that, the room full of rowdy men, got even rowdier. After placing a glass in front of each men, next came to pour the sake. What felt a bit weird was that when you went to each table, there were hard stares at you. You could feel the uncomfortable eyes roaming all over your body.

"Hey, waiter-chan, I need a refill!" One of the men called you over.

"Yes! I'm coming!" You called back to him. As soon as you finished giving out the first round of sake, you went back to the table of the man who had called you. "Here you go." You took the sake and poured him another glass, just like he wanted. Little did you know, he was checking you out. Hard. In a addition to that, his hand had suddenly become attached to your ass. "Excuse me sir," You had stopped pouring. "Please move your hand from my butt."

"Heh, you've got a nice ass waiter-chan." He kept on massaging it as if he hadn't heard you.

"Please let go. If you don't, I'll have to get you in big trouble."

"'trouble'?" He stopped for a brief second, then him, along with all the other men erupted in laughter. "How the hell is a little thing like you going to get a big guy like me in trouble? Huh? Do you know who I am? I'm the second in command to the boss of the Kagetatsu's. You're lucky that I've taken an interest in you woman." The man took the glass you had just poured and chugged it down.

"Are you not going to let me go?" You asked.

"Why don't you just shut up and pour me another glass."

"Sosuke-san!" You called out.

"Who the-"

"Hey. I thought she told you to let her go." A stern voice came from nowhere.

"Who the-!" As the man who was still holding onto you looked behind him, he saw a tall and handsome man looking down on him with a not-so-happy face. "Who the hell are you?!" He pushed you away and stood up to face the man named Sosuke. "Where the hell did you come from?!

"Who I am or where I cam from doesn't matter. What matters is that you made the mistake of putting your hands on this girl."

"Huh? Why don't you run along before I beat your face in!"

"H-hey! Kawahara-san, I-I think we should go." One of the guys croaked as he spoke to Kawahara.

"What? Why the hell should I?!"

"B-Because that's not ordinary guy! That's the head of the Kintatsu family! Sosuke Yamazaki!"

"Huh?!" All of a sudden, Kawahara's face when completely pale. "W-we're leaving! Come on! S-Sorry to bother you sir!" Kawahara bowed and ran out of the bar as quickly as his feet could carry him. Just right behind him, was the other 40 men who rushed out of the bar like bat's out of hell.

Sosuke finished watching the all of the men leave. He sighed and then turned to you. "Are you okay, (f/n)?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming. And I'm sorry for all the trouble once again." You smiled up at him.

"It's no problem." His hand reached over and tussled you hair. "If you're fine, then that's good enough."

"Are the boys coming over today?" You asked him.

"No."

"Really? You guys should come over again some time. It's boring without you guys here, since it's you guys who make this place so lively."

"One day, we'll come."

"Okay!" 'Sosuke Yamazaki. 23rd generation to the Head of the Kintatsu family and my very good friend. I met him around the same time I started working here. He's a very nice and person. Ever since I started working here, I've been having cases like these where other Yakuza come in the bar and try to rape me through my clothes with their eyes. Ever since the first time that happened, Sosuke has been here saving me each and every time before things escalated.' "Would you like something to drink before you go?"

"No, I can't I-"

"You don't want a drink? But It'll be on the house." You got closer to him.

"Okay, okay. I'll have one. But just one."

"Alright!" You went in the back to retrieve Sosuke's special glass that you had for him. You returned back to the front and set his glass down on the table. You then took the glass of sake and poured some in his glass. "Here you go!" 'When other Yakuza members hear Sosuke-san's name, or even just his family, they become terrified and run away. It's not like Sosuke-san is a terrifying person or anything, but since his father was, people just automatically think that he is too. But that's not the case. Sosuke-san is such a nice person and he doesn't go around starting trouble like the rest of Yakuza. And because he's such a good boss, all of his members respect him to the fullest and do no harm at all.'

Sosuke took up the glass and drank it. "My favorite." He smiled.

You chuckled. "I know."

Sosuke took one look at you and a tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. "Well, I should get going." He turned on his foot and started to leave, until you pulled on his shirt. He glanced back behind himself to look at you.

"Do your best today." You told him as you let go of him.

"Yeah." Sosuke then continued to leave, but then stopped again when he got in front of the door. "When you get off from work, how about I take you out somewhere."

"Where to?"

He refused to turn around. "It's a surprise."

"Sosuke-san."

"Yes?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Souke's heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest from your blunt but true statement. "It's not like that." He answered back, trying to keep his calm.

"Okay. As soon as I get off of work, I'll meet you at your place and we can go."

"Okay." Sosuke finally walked out the door and left.

"Great, now I have to clean all of this mess up. And such a waste of his favorite drink too." You started from the table you were standing by and went around, collecting the glasses and putting them on the cart. 

*****

"Sosuke-san," You called out for him. "I'm here."

"Oh~ Lady (f/n). " One of Sosuke's members spotted you. "It's very rare for you to come to the house. You look very nice today. Welcome." He bowed deeply.

"Welcome lady (f/n)!" The rest of them who were lined in two rows bowed deeply at you.

"Y-You guys don't have to do that every time I come over." You waved at them in embarrassment. "Yamaguchi-san, have you seen Sosuke-san?"

"Oh, you've come looking for the head? He should be in his room. I'll guide you there."

"Thank you." Yamaguchi, the trusted right hand if Sosuke, lead you down the hallway and past 10 doors. The next door was Sosuke's room.

"Head, lady (f/n) is here to see you."

"Let her in." A muffled voice responded.

"Yes." Yamaguchi then slid the door open. There standing in the middle of the room, fixing his clothes was Sosuke. When Yamaguchi saw him. "Head, are you going out with (f/n)?"

"Yeah. So watch the place for me until I return."

"Ah~ Have you finally gathered your courage to take lady (f/n) on a date so that you can finally tell her that you lo-"

"Ahh!" Sosuke interrupted Yamaguchi from speaking any further by shouting over his voice. "It's not a date!"

"What do you want to tell me, Sosuke-san?"

"Nothing! Don't listen to him, okay!" Sosuke took long strides over to and grabbed you by the wrist where he dragged you out of the room. "We're going!"

"Have fun you two!" Yamaguchi called.

Sosuke dragged you out of the huge house without saying anything to his underling. "Sosuke-san, are you alright?" You asked as you kept being pulled along.

"I'm fine."

"Where are we going?"

"!" When Sosuke realized that he was still pulling you, he immediately stopped and turned around to face you. His hands were being shoved down his pockets as he refused to look you in the eyes. "Sorry."

"It's alright. But, where are we going?"

"I thought you'd like it if we went to the aquarium. You've said you've always wanted to go but said you never had the time, right? So let's go there."

"The aquarium? We're really going?! Sosuke-san I love you!" You threw your arms around him and gave him a hug. "Let's go!" You started jumping up and down."

"I--Y-you 'love' m-"

"I can't wait! We're going to see all types of fish there! And the wales! It's going to be so exciting!"

"Yeah, sure." 'I don't think she meant it the way I thought she would.' Sosuke sighed.

"Sosuke-san?" You peered into his face with your hands behind you back.

"!" Sosuke was caught of guard by how close you face and took a step back, almost falling. You were close enough for him to kiss you.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go already." Sosuke took his hand out of his pocket and left it out for you to take. He looked away from you, seeing as how it was a bit embarrassing for him to do that while looking at you.

You looked down questionably, but then smiled. "Okay!" You put your hand in his and the both of you started walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sosuke-san! Look at all the pretty fish!" You ran up the glass and printed your hands on it. Your eyes were glued to every passing species of fish that came into view. It was really a sight.

"They are pretty." He agreed with a smile on his face as he walked up behind you. "Do you want to take pictures?"

"I'd love to! But I don't have my camera."

"Don't worry about. I brought my own." He took out his digital camera from his back pocket. "Back up against the glass and pose so I can take your picture." You nodded and did as he asked. You started taking different poses with the lovely fish as your background. "How do they look?" You ran up to him to check.

"They look really good. Cute even."

"I like them too." You leaned even closer on Sosuke, trying to see.

He blushed when he felt you on him. "Sorry, is it too high?"

"Oh, it's fine. I can see." You told him. You then looked up at him to see a tinted red on his cheeks. "Sosuke-san, are you blushing?"

"I'm not." He looked away.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" You questioned him further.

"!" Sosuke realized how obvious he was then had no choice but to look at you. But when he did, his eyes wandered of somewhere else.

"Haha." You started to laugh, which brought his eyes back on you. "You're so funny to mess with, Sosuke-san. Thank you so much for bringing me here. I know today is going to be the best." You said with a gentle smile.

"Your welcome." His smile was just as gentle when he looked back at you. After taking pictures, the both of you looked around some more for other fish to take pictures with. It was very fun experience indeed.

"Sosuke-san, why don't we go see the sharks." 

"Sure. Afterwards, why don't I take you to the gift shop."

"Okay!" As you moved away from the glass, you reached out and took Sosuke's hand in yours. "Let's go then." The warmth from his big hands felt nice.

"S-Sure." He blushed from having your small hands in his big ones. Sosuke couldn't help but smile at how excited you were. He let himself be pulled into another room that was a tunnel like tank with tons of different types of shark were swimming around. You both looked around for a good while, taking pictures. "This actually reminds me of someone." He commented.

"Really? Who?"

"A good friend of mine." Sosuke chuckled.

"Eh~"

"Do you want to go to the gift shop now?"

"Sure." You both then walked on until you hit the gift shop. The shop was filled with cute little plushies and toys, keychains and much other things for those who were interested.

"(f/n), if there's anything that you want, just let me know. I'll buy it for you."

"You will? But-"

"Don't worry about it. Just pick anything."

"Well, okay. If you say so." You walked around the store, looking at everything to find something that might pique your interest. "Oh!" Your eyes finally caught something. "Sosuke-san!" You called the male over. "Come look at this." Sosuke walked over to you and stopped beside you. "Doesn't this little penguin look adorable?" You picked up the plushie up from it's shelf.

"Is that what you want?" He took it from you to examine it more.

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's check it out." You stood up and started walking behind Sosuke to get to the cash register. 'I wonder if I should tell her...I want to but, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Or isn't interested?'

"Oh, Sosuke-san. I'd like this too." You hooked your finger around the ring of a key chain with another penguin on it.

"A keychain? But, who is it for?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay." He was confused but went along with it. "Excuse me, I'd like to buy these two items, please." Sosuke put the items on the desk for the woman to see. 

"Oh my, you two are such an adorable couple." The lady commented.

"What? We're not a couple." Sosuke had to correct, but deep down he had liked the sound of that. Him and you as a couple. Yeah, it wasn't so bad.

"Really? What a waste. You two would be perfect for each other."

"..." Sosuke glanced down at you, who seemed to not have heard since you were minding your own business. 'I hope she didn't hear that.' The woman took them, scanned them, bagged them then handed them back over to him. "Thank you. Have a nice day. Come on, (f/n)."

"Hm? Oh, I'm coming." You both walked out the exit, which led you outside. "Ah~ Today was so much fun!" You stretched your arms up high.

"Yeah it was. Annd I'm glad that you had as much fun as I did."

"Yeah."

"So, are you going to tell me who you got the keychain for?"

"Hm~ You really wanna know?"

"Of course."

You reached inside the bag to get the keychain and pulled it out. "Here you go, Sosuke-san." You handed it over to him with a with a smile.

"It's for me?" He looked down at it with surprise.

"Yup! I know it's kinda weird since you're the one who bought it, but I just wanted to give you an appreciation of my thanks for today."

Though he was still surprised, Sosuke managed to smile. "Thank you. I'll cherish it."

"You should. And Sosuke-san, this was the best date that I've had in a long time."

"Wha--I told you it wasn't a-"

"A find that hard to believe Sosuke-san. If this was a regular day out, then we probably wouldn't have been blushing as much. I was actually a bit nervous when you asked me to out." You blushed. "Actually, to tell you the truth, when were holding hands, my heart was racing."

Sosuke blushed. "Uh...(f/n) I've got something that I need to tell you."

"You do? What is it?"

"I--I actually--(f/n), I really--(f/n), I'm in lo-"

"Head!"

"Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi came running towards the both of you. "What are you doing here?" Sosuke frowned.

"I'm so sorry to ruin your time together, but you need to come quick! Old head has returned and wants you now!"

"My dad?" Sosuke sighed. "This is not going to be good. Alright, I'm coming."

"Ah, Sosuke-san, What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I--I'll tell you the next time we see each other. I'll catch you later. And thanks for the key chain." Sosuke waved.

"I wonder what his father could want." You questioned before you turned and walked away.

*****

"Sosuke, where have you been?" As soon as Sosuke went inside his house, there his father was, sitting down with a stern expression covering his face.

"I've been out."

"With who? That girl?"

"That 'girl' has a name." Sosuke's eyebrows narrowed. "Her name is (f/n)."

"Whatever. I'd like you to meet 2 people."

Sosuke's eyes followed his to find a man about the same age as his father, sitting beside him. When he looked over beside him, he saw a girl with a sweet smile on her face with a gentle expression. "Welcome to our home. Who are these people dad?" He asked.

"The man sitting next to me is Sakai Takamasa."

"Hello." Takamasa greeted Sosuke.

"Sitting next to him is his only daughter, Sakai Yumi."

"Hello." Her smile became even sweeter as she greeted Sosuke.

"They are from the Akasasori family."

''The Akasasori family'? Aren't they our enemies?' "Well, what are they here for? Business?"

"Something like that, Sosuke-kun." Takamasa took his cane that posted up next to him and used it to along with the support of his hand to stand him up. "You see, me and your father have decided to become allies with one another." Sosuke cocked a brow at this. "But, we've only come to his idea because of you two. My precious Yumi and you. We've decided to have the two of you be betrothed."

"What?! Dad!" Sosuke looked over to his father. "Are you kidding?!"

"Why would there be any reason for me to joke about something like this. With your marriage we can finally come to terms with each other."

"How can you just go and decided something like that on your own? You're not even the head anymore! You stopped being the head 4 years ago!"

"Sosuke lower your voice when you are speaking to me." Sosuke's father narrowed his eyebrows at him and deepened his voice.

"I'm not agreeing to this. I already have someone I love."

"I do not approve of that girl Sosuke. You will marry Yumi."

"How do you not 'approve' of her if you haven't even met her! You won't even try to let me bring so you two can meet, yet you're so set on hating her."

"Sosuke-kun, in these times you must sacrifice things for the better."

"What?"

"If you marry my daughter, then our family's won't be at each other head any more."

"That's no concern of mine. I have no intention of going against your family now that I am the head of my family. I'm trying to keep our family away from any conflict with any others, and it's working."

"Oh, but it does concern you my boy. If you don't agree to this, then we will come after your family, whether you like it or not. And as for that girl you were speaking about before, we'll get a hold of her and believe you me, you will not like what we do to her. 

Sosuke's eyes narrowed. "You don't even know what she looks like."

"Are you sure about that, Sosuke-kun? I have my ways of finding out who this young woman is."

"..."

"You don't have to answer right now. But the next time we meet, we will have you answer. Shunso-san, thank you for your time. Let's Yumi."

"Yes father." Yumi stood up. "Good bye Shunso-san." He bowed to his father. "Goodbye Sosuke-kun." Yumi wiggled her fingers playfully at him for her departure.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a busy afternoon at the bar you worked at. It was practically like rush hour in there. With orders coming from every direction, is was starting to become a bit hard to make the drinks and give them to whom they were ordered for. All of a sudden, the chimes went off at the front door. "Welcome!" You stopped walking to say. But you couldn't see who it was since you were really busy.

"Hey, you need any help?"

"Huh?" When you turned to look at who had just come through the door, your eyes widened and big smile came to your face. "Sos-"

"Shh!" He cut your off. "Don't say my name or you'll lose your customers.

"Oh, alright."

"Hey! Waitress! My drink!" A man called out to you.

"Y-yes! I'm on my way!"

"Let me help you. You look a bit overwhelmed." Sosuke stepped up to you.

"That's not true." You looked away from him.

"Sure it is." He said sarcastically while grabbing a tray of drinks from you.

"B-But you don't know where the drinks are going!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to tell me."

"Well..." You looked at all your snappy customers and then back at Sosuke. "5 of those same drinks go to that table over there." You pointed towards the table with 5 men at it. "And the last 2 go to the table in front of you. If can't handle it then-"

"Hey, who says I can't handle it? This is going to be a piece of cake." Sosuke started walking off to the first table that you pointed out to.

"Okay..." For about a good while, you and Sosuke were able to serve all the customers until they were gone. Some had suspicious of where he and who he was, but didn't get to guess. All in all, everyone left satisfied.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Sosuke pulled back a chair to one of the tables and sat down in it.

"Yeah." You cam over to him. "Thank you so much for the help. If there's anything that I can do in return then just let me know."

"Then," Sosuke took your hand and held it firmly. "How about I ask for a kiss from you."

"W-what?! A kiss?" You were blushing madly at the sudden request. But you weren't the only one who had red all over their face. Sosuke, too, was embarrassed about his own request.

"Ha, I was just joking around with you." He retracted his hand from yours and turned away from you. "You don't have to do anything like that."

"Sosuke-san."

"!"

"Would it be so bad if the both of kissed?" Sosuke whipped his around to look at you with wide eyes. Your hand was placed on his free hand.

"You mean you-"

The blush was reaching from ear to ear. "I'll accept it. If that's what you want. And I, actually wanted to kiss you too."

Sosuke tried to get himself together. He took his hand and moved up to your cheek, where he caressed it softly. You snuggled your cheek into his hand and took your other hand up and over his, slipping your fingers through the gaps that he left open. Sosuke pulled you down, watching your parted lips get closer and closer to his. But just as you two were about to kiss for the very first time, the chimes to the front door went off. You jumped back away from him. 'You've got to be kidding me.' He looked over at the door. "Hey! We're closed!"

"Really? And I thought that me and my precious daughter would be able to get get something to quench or thirsts."

"!" Sosuke knew that voice. When he actually took a good look at the person, his eyes opened wide while his heart sank some.

"Oh, why hello there, Sosuke-kun." It was Takamasa an Yumi.

Sosuke was about two seconds away from flipping out, but since you were here, he couldn't do no such thing. "Tch! We're closed." 

"Is that right, Ms. Waitress?"

"Um...we are. But I guess I can make an exception."

"Oh, you're so sweet. Thank you."

"Thank you!" Yumi smiled and waved to you.

"It's not problem at all. What would you like?"

"How about 2 glasses of your best sake."

"Y-yes. Coming right up." You then scurried off to the back to get them the sake. 'I can't believe I almost kissed Sosuke-san!' Your blush was no where near finished from showing.

"What a nice girl, isn't she Yumi?"

"I guess. But I'm much better than her, no doubt!"

"You old fart, how the hell did you find this place?!"

"I have my ways Souske-kun. Never mind how I got here though, is she the girl who you're so in love with?"

"!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Rest assured Sosuke-kun, I won't be the one to get my hands dirty. But if needed, I will get someone to do so."

"Old man!"

"So, what is your answer, Sosuke-kun?"

"...." Sosuke looked over Yumi who was smiling at her all the same.

"Here you are sir." A few seconds later you came back out with a glasses of the sake he ordered for I hope it is to your liking." You placed the glass down in front of him and the next in front of Yumi. Takamasa took the glass and drunk from it.

"This is quite good my dear." He took another mouthful. "By the way, were we interrupting anything when we came inside?"

"Oh!" You blushed again. "N-no." You looked away. Um...do you know Sosuke-san, by any chance?"

"Yes. In fact we just met yesterday."

"You did?"

"Oh, my name is Sakai Takamasa, and this lovely young woman is my daughter Yumi, who is also, Sosuke-kun's new fiance."

"F-Fiance?" You looked over to Sosuke. "You have...a fiance?"

"I--" It was killing Sosuke. The look on your face. "Yes." He grit his teeth.

"You can come to the wedding if you'd like." Yumi hooked her arm around Sosuke's as she grinned at you.

"I...I'm sorry but we really do have to close right now. If I don't my boss will be angry with me."

"Hm? All right then. Let us go Yumi." Takamasa stood up and so did Yumi.

"Okay, dad! I'll see you later Sosuke darling!" She wiggled her fingers at him yet again before the two of them departed.

"....So...you have a fiance? Why didn't you tell me?"

"(f/n), don't be upset. I-'m being-"

"'Upset? I'm not upset." You turned around to let your back face him. "Why would I be? Don't worry, I'll be there rooting you on the whole time. That's what friends do, right?" Sosuke's heart hurt and the word friends. "I--Uh...I have to go." You walked to the back of the store, leaving Souske standing there.

'This is not going to be good.' Sosuke then sighed and left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Head. Are you alright sir?" Yamaguchi walked into Sosuke's room and asked him. Yamaguchi had noticed Sosuke's mopey attitude when walking throughout the house the past few days and decided to confront him about it.

"Not exactly. Ever since a few days ago, she's been ignoring my calls and texts."

"Really? Why?"

"Because she found that I was getting married."

"Y-you are congrats. But, didn't you love Lady (f/n)?"

"I still do. But because of my dad wanting to make peace with the Akasasori family, I have to get married to some girl that I don't even love. He did behind my back, thinking that I would accept this so willingly. And the only reason why I said 'yes' to this little deal, was because I'm trying to protect (f/n). This whole thing is messed up."

"So why don't you tell her what's going on."

"I'm afraid she won't listen to me."

"Well, you'll know until you try, sir."

"...I guess you're right. Thanks Yamaguchi." Sosuke smiled.

*****

"Hey! Waitress! Stop spacing out and bring me my damn beer!"

"Huh? O-Oh. Yes! Coming right up sir!" You scurried of to the mans table with the tray of drinks before you had gotten scolded again. You placed 2 drinks down on the table. 'Every since hearing about Sosuke-san having a fiance, I haven't been able to concentrate on my work properly. The thought of him getting married with another woman, it's actually messing with my head.'

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed out onto your wrist. You jerked up before you looked behind you to see who it was that was holding onto your arm. You got a little defensive, thinking it was another man who was "fascinated" by you. When you looked back, you saw a man with short red hair and black eyes. He was rather average looking when you saw him. "Hey, Ms. Waitress, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" You fully turned to him. "Um..." You looked down at your wrist.

"Oh, sorry!" He immediately retracted his hand from holding onto your wrist any longer and apologized with an awkward. "I happened to notice that you were looking a bit dazed and kinda sad at the same time. Are you alright?" He gazed deeply into your eyes.

"Oh--Um, yes. Thank you for your concern."

He gave you a warm smile along with his reply. "No problem. My name is Miyagi by the way. Miyagi Eikichi. You....might not have noticed me before, because I don't really come here that often as I'd like to, but when I do come here I've always noticed you and how pretty you look while you're serving drinks."

You looked away from him. "Oh, thank you." You blushed harder.

"So--Uh, if you're not doing anything after this, would you mind if I invited you out for din-"

"(f/n)!"

"Eh?" Both you and the Miyagi looked over to the front door and saw Sosuke standing there, out of breath. "Sosuke-san? Why are you out of breathe?" You asked, watching him take long strides over to you.

"I ran over here."

"You ran? But why?"

"Because I needed to see you." You blushed at him saying this. "Do you have a few minutes to spare?" He took your hand in his and didn't let go. He continued to stare into your eyes until you gave him an answer.

Before you got caught up in his gaze, you looked away from him. "I guess I can take a short break."

"Great." He put your hand around your shoulders and led you away to the back. 

"Hey!" Miyagi began to protest. "I was just about to-"

"Sorry." Sosuke stopped and looked back at him with a slight glare. "But I'm borrowing her for a few."

"..." Miyagi had no choice but to stand down against Sosuke. It was obvious to the both of them that you were no match for him.

Sosuke then continued in leading you away to the back. Once the both of you got there, your back faced the wall, while he stood in front of you. You crossed your arms and looked up at him awkwardly. "So, you came here for something? What was it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about me getting married."

"Listen, Sosuke-san, I already told you that it was fine. You don't have to worry about that so-"

"No, I need you to listen. I--" When it came for Sosuke to speak he didn't now what he should say at first, so instead he did this. Sosuke walked towards you, pushed you up against the wall and cornered you there. He took his hand to your chin and tilted it slightly so that your and his vision were aligned.

"Sosuke-san?" You looked up at the handsome male that towered over you with rosy cheeks. Before you could get another chance to speak once again, Sosuke leaned down and instantly crashed his lips into yours. When he did so, of course it had taken you aback, but it didn't take you very long to get into it. 'I'm...kissing Sosuke-san.' You were so into it, that you mistakenly moaned. Right after that, was when the realization had hit you. "Stop it." You regrettably broke away from the kiss and pushed him away lightly. "You're getting married Sosuke-san, what you're doing wouldn't be fair to her.

"I don't want to lose you at all, (f/n)." He immediately followed up behind you with reasoning. There was sincerity in his eyes when he looked at you.

"What do you mean by that, Sosuke-san?" Your cheeks were totally red. 

"You're one of the most important people in my live right now." The way he ran his hand through your hair was just as lovingly as the way he stared at you. "You have something that no one else in this entire world has."

"And....what could that be?"

Sosuke took a deep breathe and let out all his nerves in one go just to say. "My heart."

"Your-!!" Your whole face was flushed and your heart was pounding like crazy. So crazy that it was no longer tamable. "So does that mean-"

"I love you." Sosuke gently placed his head down upon yours and closed his eyes. "You don't have to respond to me right now. But ever since we've met, I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you. But I just never found the right time."

"Sosuke-san." Your heart was still racing and you didn't know what to saw due to the fact that your head was all over the place.

"I actually wasn't so sure about coming here because I thought you weren't going to listen to me, since you were ignoring me, but Yamaguchi got me to go. Well, I've taken up enough of your time, so I'll just go." Sosuke moved himself from off of you and walked through the door, then leaving through the front door.

*****

The same night, you were thinking about Sosuke's feelings, but it definitely didn't take you long to sort out your, since they were practically festered already. 'If he's in love with me, than why marry someone else? I forgot to ask him that yesterday. It's so confusing. This isn't something I can brush off so easily.' Finally hearing the chimes on the front door go off for the day, you walk up the front and start your day of work off with a bow. "Good afternoon, what would you like to drink?"

"How about some regular sake."

"Yes, coming right-" As you looked up to see the customer, your eyes grew large. 'It's her. His fiance.' As soon as your eyes locked on each other, you became uneasy.

"Hello, Ms. Waitress. Remeber me? I'm Sosuke-kun's fiance." She smirked.

"....Yes. I remember you. It's nice to see you again. I'll get your order right away."

"Don't bother anymore. Even your 'best' sake tasted like shit. Why in the world would I try and poison myself with regular drinks?"

You raised a brow at her rude comment. "Excuse me?"

Listen, I'll be completely real with you." She walked right on up to you until you were a few inches away. "I. Don't. Like. You." She pointed at you. I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Stay away, from my Sosuke." Her face was giving off now signs of playing around.

"You can't tell me not to hang out with Sosuke-san, I've known him way longer than you have. And he's very good friend of mine!"

"Y'know, this really is a nice bar. I wonder how great it'd look if it was completely torn down."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Heh, do you know who you're messing with? I'm the daughter of a Yakazua leader. When you mess with me, you're treading thin water. From now on, I think you should watch yourself. Remember where you stand, waitress." Yumi smirked once more. Within her turn, she flipped her hair in your face and went about her business.

" Argh! I can't believe he's marrying her!" You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

"Do you need help?" The man who was cleaning the glasses behind the counter spoke up.

"....No, not yet. Just wait."


	5. Chapter 5

'She hasn't contacted me since I confessed to her 3 days ago. Did I just make things worse by telling her my feelings?' Sosuke let out a big sigh as he sat in his chair in front of his desk in his room. 'Jeez, what the hell did I so to deserve this.' All of a sudden, Sosuke's phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. As he slipped it out his pocket and took a look at the caller's ID, he's eyes opened up a bit with relief and happiness. He pressed answer and put the phone to his ear so her could her your sweet voice talk in his ear. "Hello? (f/n)? What's up?"

"I'm really sorry to trouble you right now. It's rush hour over here and I don't think I can make it in time to pick Akira up from school. If it's not too much trouble for you, would you please pick him up for me?"

"Hey, you know anything that you ask of me is no problem at all. I'll do anything for you." Leaning back into the chair, Sosuke looked up at the ceiling.

"S-Sosuke-san..." You bit your lip.

"Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable jus--"

"No! You didn't make me uncomfortable. In fact, I'm very happy that I know I can rely on you." You blushed. "But it's not like I'm saying I'll take advantage of you or anything when it might seem like I need help I just--"

"I know. You're too humble to do something like that."

"..."

"Hey, I was thinking we could go on another date. We never got the chance to do one after the aquarium."

"Oh, I'd lo--" Before you could finish your reply, you began to remember Yumi's words. You didn't want to risk the harm of your bar. 'I don't want to give into what she says, but I must, for the sake of the bar.' "...Maybe another time...."

"(f/n)....are you still avoiding me because of this whole 'engagement' thing? Or is it because I confessed to you?"

"N-No! Why would you think that?"

"Because we haven't talked since then and it's worrying me if I screwed up or not. I really do love you."

"Please don't say that!" You blushed deeper and felt your heart thumping heard against your chest.

"...Why not?" Sosuke was now downcast.

"I--I have to go!" Without another word said, you hung up the phone on Sosuke.

"....Dammit." Sosuke ran his hands through his hair and sighed yet again stressfully. "I guess I should get going." Sosuke stood from his chair and started to head out the door.

*****

"Akira!"

"Eh? Sosuke-niisan!" A small little boy who was in elementary school ran up to Sosuke and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here? Where's Nee-san?"

"Your sister is busy with the bar, so she asked me to pick you up in her place."

"Bye-bye, Akira!" A few of Akira's friend waved to him.

"Bye-bye!" He waved back. "Sosuke-niisan, can we go there then!"

"I don't know. Your sister is pretty busy after all. I don't think it'd be good to make her have to look after you and tend to customers at the same time. 'Plus I really don't think she wants to see my face right now.'

"Alright, then can we go to your house?" He asked.

"If that's what you want. Come on." Sosuke picked Akira up and placed him on his shoulders for a nice view on their way to the bar. Sosuke began to retrace his steps from where he came from.

"Hey, Sosuke-niisan, are you and Nee-san dating?"

"-! Why do you ask that?"

"Well, you guys are always around each other and are sometimes overly friendly with each other. I just thought it was a bit obvious that you might be dating. So, are you? I'd love it if you were my big brother!"

"Well, we're not dating, sorry."

"Oh, really?" Akira pouted. "Sosuke-niisan, you need to make the moves on her already. Don't you like her?

"And why would you think I like her?" Sosuke blushed a bit.

"Come on, I might be in elementary school, but I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at my big sister." Akira grinned.

"Looks like I've been caught."

"Yup! I long time ago!"

"Well, I'll have you know that I confessed to her just the other day, but we haven't talked since then. She's avoiding me and I can't figure out why. I'm honestly worried."

"You're worried about something? But, Sosuke-niisan is big Yakuza head."

"When it come to your sister I'll always be worried. And you too of course. So, what do you think I should do?"

"Sosuke-niisan, you don't have anything to worry about anything because Nee-san loves y--!!" Akira caught himself before he spilled the beans.

Sosuke cocked a brow. "She loves what?"

"Nee-san loves y...yukata's! She loves yukata's! You should buy her one!" 'That was close. Nee-san would have killed me later if I would've said anything just now.'

"Uh, alright. I'll make sure I keep that in mind."

"Oh, that's right! Nee-san's birthday is coming up in a few days! I'm going to get her a manga book that she's been meaning to get. What are you getting her?"

"Maybe I'll get her a yukata, since she loves them so much."

"No way! That's lame! Get her something valuable! Something that'll make her eyes twinkle at the gift and you! And when that happens, you guys will be smooching no time!" Akira started making kissing faces and noises.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Wow, I can't believe I have an elementary schooler teaching me about relationships. Alright, I'll think about getting her something valuable."

"....Akasasori." Akira murmured.

"What?" 'Did I mishear him?' 

"Akasasori." Akira turned Sosuke's head in the direction he was looking.

"Are you kidding me." Sosuke could see Yumi walking towards him.

"Hi~ Sosuke." She stopped in front of him and placed a hand in his chest. "I missed you, fiance."

"Will you stop that!"

"Fiance? Sosuke-niisan?"Akira was confused but definitely didn't like the sound of it.

"Oh, and who do we have here? What's your name sweetheart?"

"..." Akira kept silent and looked away from her.

"Aw, he's shy. Is he your little brother?"

"Why are you here? What the hell do you want?" Sosuke's stern look was telling her to get to the point instead of avoiding.

"All I wanted to do was see you. Is that so wrong of me, your fiance, to do?"

"Shut up and tell me the truth."

"It is the truth. Wow, it looks like we're going to have to work on trust issues in this relationship."

"There is not relationship between me and you except for the fact that we're enemies."

"That's not the case to my and your father." Yumi chuckled. "Oh, and I took care of that girl who couldn't stop coming aronud you."

"What?" It only took Sosuke a second to guess who she was talking about. "Hey!" Sosuke grabbed Yumi's arm and yanked her back before she could walk away. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Sosuke yelled.

"I didn't do anything to her....yet. I only told her to stay away from you and that's it."

"Are you crazy!"

"Only about you." Yumi got on her toes and leaned up to pecked his lips.

"!" Sosuke took his arm and started to rub his lips on it over and over again. "Don't ever do that again!"

"So mean. Well, I'll catch you later, dar-ling~" Yumi waved at Sosuke and left with her hands behind her back as she skipped down the sidewalk.

'That damn wench must be the reason why (f/n) is avoiding me this time. But besides that right now...' "Akira, how do you know them?"

"...How could I not. They're our enemies."

"Your enemies? What do mean by that? They don't have you in some kind of debt, do they?" 'If that's the case then why didn't (f/n) tell me?'

"As if we'd be tied down by people like them. Sosuke-niisan, didn't Nee-san tell you? Our family is Yakuza just like yours."

"....Hah?!"

"...It doesn't sound like you knew..." Akira sweat dropped. "W-well I'll just be taking my leave then." Akira nervously chuckled as he tried to climb down Sosuke's back.

"No way!" Sosuke got a hold of him before he could go anywhere. He then squatted down to Akira's level.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't tell Nee-san that I told you!"

"Why the heck didn't I know about this?"

"N-Nee-san didn't want you to know."

"And why not?"

"I don't know. She just said to me 'don't tell Sosuke-san that we're our family is Yakuza'."

Sosuke let Akira go so he could facepalm and let go a sigh. "I mean, it is shocking, but she's making it seem like me knowing will change my image of her or something. So, what family are you?"

"Ki...nari..." Akira mumbled.

"What?"

"Kinkaminari."

"Kinkaminari?! But, I thought that family disappeared a few years ago?"

"That's because Nee-san made it seem that way. After dad stepped down, he made Nee-san the head, but she didn't seem to comfortable with it because she was afraid it would interfere with her regular life outside of the house. So, she decided to have the family go low for a while until further notice." Sosuke was speechless. "Please don't let her know that you know. Just stay completely clueless."

"I know. I won't say anything."

"Sosuke-niisan, you don't think different of us, especially Nee-san, right?" Akira looked sad when asking.

"Of course not. Just because you guys are Yakuza doesn't mean you're any different than you were when I hadn't known."

"Okay. Sosuke-niisan, you don't love that girl, do you?"

"No way. Your sister is the only one I'll ever love. It's just that my stupid old man and her old man set this ridiculous engagement up as like a peace treaty between our families."

"But aren't you the head of your family right now?"

"I am. But he went behind my back and still did it. And even though I tried protest to it. Her father said that they'd do something to (f/n)."

"What? They're going after Nee-san?" Akira was horrified.

"Not while I'm still alive. I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you."

"...." Akira didn't even know what to say because he was too worried. "I can't believe them. I hate them. All they ever do is cause trouble."

"Come on, Akira. Why don't I take you to get some ice cream before we go to my house."

"Ice cream? I guess I could go for some." He started to cheer up a little.

"Alright. Let's go."

*****

"Kamitani-san, do you think that I should tell Sosuke-san?" You sat at one of the tables of the now empty bar.

"Tell him what, lady?" The man named Kamitani who was behind the counter cleaning asked you. He was a slim and average looking man with a calm composure.

"That I'm the head of Kinkaminari?"

"That's for you to decided, lady (f/n)."

"..."

"But, if you really do care about him, it wouldn't hurt to bring it up, would it."

"But I don't want him to think differently of me! I don't want him to hate me."

"Lady (f/n), I find it impossible for Sosuke-san to hate you. Didn't he confess to you the other day?"

"H-how did you know? Did you spy on us, Kamitani?"

"No, I'd never. But the way he came in here that day, and the way he came out said something to me. Do you not love him back?"

"I do. I like him a lot." You blushed as you put you head down."

"But why won't you tell him how you feel? You're only prolonging a relationship that you could have had with him by now."

"I'm too scared. The daughter and head of Kinkaminari is scared to tell one person how she feels about them, isn't that something."

"Lady (f/n), your status has nothing to do with how your feeling. As of right now you are (f/n) (l/n). Successor to your mother's bar. The only time you'll have to worry about being head is when it's an emergency."

"Kamitani, you're the best." You smiled. "You always know how to calm me down, even since I was little."

"I'm glad to always be of help to you in anyway I can."

"Kamitani...I think we can stop hiding now."

"...Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am. For one, I don't like being talked down or the feeling of being threatened by someone who thinks that they're better than us. It feels like she was calling me out, but she doesn't know that I'm not alone. What's more is that I feel like that engagement isn't real. If Sosuke-san confessed to me, then he wouldn't go through with this whole marriage. He must be being forced into it. That no-good family is going to get what's coming to them. But we won't sully our name for the sake of the. We only attack when they just about to strike."

"You're just like your father, lady. You're a brave young lady."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are the decorations set up yet?" Sosuke walked in the main room and saw a bunch of his underlings hanging directions, setting up tables and hanging banners.  
“Ah, head. Not yet, but everything shall be ready before lady (f/n) gets here.” Yamaguchi reported.

“Good. Thanks for helping out again you guys. Of course head!"

“Alright, while you guys are taking care of this, I’m going to go out and buy (f/n)’s gift.”

“Oh, what do you plan on getting her?”

“Some jewelry. Akira suggested it to me, so I’m going out to get something for her.”

“Well, have a safe trip then.”

“Yeah.” Sosuke then walked out the door and made his way down to the jewelry store. He entered the store with the intent to get a gift that would take your breath away. ‘I hope this works.’ He hoped.

Sosuke walked inside the store and saw all sorts of rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings, that shimmered behind the glasses that contained them. ‘I thought this was going to be simple. Looks like I was wrong.'

“Well, hello there, sir. May I be of help to you?” A young lady wearing a smile on her face came around from her desk towards Sosuke at the attempt to help him find what he was searching for.

“Um, yes.”

“Alright, and what are you looking for today?”

“I’m looking for...a necklace I guess.” Sosuke couldn’t help but look around the store, being it was his first time being in this kind of place. “The best ones you got, please.”

“A necklace, alright, come over here then!” She took Sosuke by the arm and pulled him over to the cases that held the particular accessory. “These kinds are our top sellers, yet out most expensive!” Both she and Sosuke looked over at them and the necklaces reflected off in their eyes. We call them, our gem collection. Any type of gem you’re looking for, we have here!”

“May I see the sapphire one, please.”

“Of course.” She clapped her hands together and went around to where the lock was. She took out a group of keys that were clipped to her wrist and and picked out the one that fit the keyhole. With a ‘click’ the case opened and the woman picked up the necklace and handed it over to Sosuke. “Is it to your liking?”

“It is. I think I’ll get it.”

“Alright, that will be 2 million yen.”

“Of course.” He handed back over the necklace to her for her to put back in the case.

‘I didn’t think he’d have the money.’ “You must really love her if you’re paying such an expensive price. She took the necklace and placed it back in the case along with the others. She walked back over to her desk and used the keys again to get to a cupboard with stocks of the same jewelry that were displayed.

“No price is too high for her.”

She crouched down to look for it. “Aw, she’s so lucky, your girlfriend.” She took out the necklace that was chosen and rose back up.

Sosuke’s eyes widened. “Sh-She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Not yet~” The lady smirked. Sosuke blushed slightly at her comeback.

“I’d like to have that wrapped, please, and with a bow.”

“A birthday present?”

“Yes.”

“She’ll be happy to get it,” The woman walked off to the back to counter. "Trust me.”

“I hope so.”

*****

“Hi~ Waiter-san~” With the ‘ding-a-ling’ of your chimes on the door of your bar, you looked over to see one of your worst enemies. “Long time no see.” She waved over at you with a false smile upon her face.

“Yumi-san, yes, long time no see.” You looked over at her. You placed the tray down on the counter in front of Kamitani.

“Eh~ Why am I getting the feeling that you’ve somehow changed.” Yumi stepped into the packed bar and walked right up to you with her hands behind her back and peered in your face.

“Oh no, I’ve never changed. Not once.” You lowered your lids and delivered a cold stare.

“Oh~ Scary. Oh, I ran into Sosuke the other day." You didn’t like this was going. “I gave him a kiss as a greeting between us.”

You cocked a brow. “You what?”

“A kiss~ Y’ know the thing that a happens between two people who are engaged.”

“Yumi.” You dropped the honorific on her name. “Let me ask you something, did you and your father blackmail Sosuke-san into an engagement with you?”

“It wouldn’t matter if that was the case or not, all that matters is that Sosuke will be mine.”

“I see.” You smiled. “I wish the best of luck then."

Yumi frowned.“What are you smiling about?”

“Please, let me offer you a drink.” You turned to grab a glass of beer. “To celebrate everything that is to come.”

“Pfft, are you kidding? Like hell I’d want you’re shitty beer.”

“No, no,” You moved the glass to where it was above her head. “ I insist.” And tipped it over. The smile that was once on your face was wiped off and covered up with a frown. Beer was now dripping off Yumi’s locks and clothes and a puddle of beer was forming under her feet. All the men who sat at the bar quieted down and turned towards you both. “Oopsy. I’m so sorry, I can be so careless sometimes.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“You….YOU BITCH!!!” She screeched. “You. Are. FINISHED!! You better watch out! I’m coming back with my clan and coming to tear this whole shithole down!

You placed the glass back down on the counter. “And we’ll be here waiting for you to do so. And believe you me, you’ll get what’s coming to you, Akasasori.”

“Fuck you!” Yumi stormed right out of your bar.

“Did everyone hear that? Be on your guard tonight! I don’t want not one scratch on my bar!”

“Yes ma’am!” The whole bar rang.

“(f/n)?” A distinctive voice called your name.

As you looked over to see who had called your name, you found Sosuke standing there at the door. “S-Sosuke-san!” The men turned back to each other as quickly as they could without being noticed. "What are you doing here today?”

“Hey, are you okay? I just saw Yumi walk outside here drenched in beer. She didn’t do anything to you, did she?”

“N-No! I'm fine, as you can see.” You smiled.

He walked inside and looked around and the men. "Wait, why does the sign outside say ‘closed’ when this place is packed?”

“M-Maybe the wind blew the sign around.”

“There’s no wind today.”

“O-Oh…” You ran out of excuses to tell.

“Is there something going on, (f/n)?” Sosuke walked right up to you and took your chin in his hand. “If there’s something that’s bothering you, don’t be afraid to tell me. ‘Though I already know.’

“Th-there’s nothing…” You lost your train of thought because you had easily gotten lost in Sosuke’s eyes instead. “Nothing…” You blushed.

“(f/n).” Sosuke lowered his eyes and closed the small gap between his and your lips.

“Why are you here?” You buried your face in his chest to hide your stained cheeks.

Sosuke undoubtedly was blushing as well. “Are you doing anything later tonight?”

“L-Later tonight?!” ‘W-What does he want with me later tonight?’ “Why?”

“I want you to come to my house. I have a little something for you.”

“Something for me?” You took a peek up at him.

“Yeah.” He looked down at the same time.

“I...I guess I could come over.”

“Great.”

“...Sosuke-san.”

“Yes?”

“I can hear your heart beat. It’s beating so fast.” You blushed even harder. “Is it because of me?”

“!” Sosuke pulled back away from you. “I gotta go. Be at my house by 7:45, and make sure you dress nice. Bye.” Sosuke turned around and walked right out the store.

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “I want to tell him my feelings,” You placed the tips of your fingers to your lips. “But it’s so hard. Kamitani,” You turned to face him. “Why is this so damn hard. I already know his feelings, and my heart is about to leap right out of my chest because of it, yet I can’t even utter the words 'I love you'.”

“Don’t worry, lady (f/n), you can tell him how you feel when you go to his house later.” One of the guys spoke up.

“Yeah! Don’t get discouraged!”

“Oh, thanks guys. You all are so sweet. Oh, wait! I just realized that I can’t go. I have to stay here with you guys and make sure Akasasori doesn’t hurt the bar. What kind of head would I be if I just left you guys like that.”

“You needn’t worry about that is that is what you’re most concerned about. We’ll be here to take care of them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” They responded.

“OKay, thanks. How about another round for everyone!”

“Yeah!”


	7. Chapter 7

"Sosuke-kun, you wouldn't believe the story that I had heard from my darling Yumi." The leader of Akasasori was once again at Sosuke's home. Though it was close to the time of your arrival for your surprise party, he decided to drop by.

"I don't care about what she--"

"She told me, that you're little waitress friend, drenched her with her beer. Isn't that something."

"..." '(f/n) did that? So something definitely did happen between those two.'

"Now, I know that I said that we wouldn't harm your friend unless you wouldn't agree to this engagement, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to do just that."

"Excuse me? You're not going to harm one damn hair on her head!"

"Hahaha, Sosuke-kun, you don't seem to understand Yakuza very well." Takamasa turned his smile into a serious frown. When we say something is going to happen, it happens."

"Oh, I understand how the Yakuza works, but, I'm not going to let you harm her. You can try and do anything to us, but you won't be touching her, or her bar."

"We'll just see about that, won't we, Sosuke." He purposely dropped the honorific.

"..."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later, won't I."

"You bet you will, old geezer."

"..." Takamasa finally took his leave.

"Head, what we going to do?" Yamaguchi came up to him "Lady, (f/n)'s will be here in about 30 minutes."

Sosuke gave a little sigh, we'll have to go to the bar and protect it. Half of you go to the bar, and the rest of you go to (f/n)'s house to make sure that she is safe.

"Yes!" They all answered him.

"It really is a shame though. It was going to be a great surprise party."

"Yeah," Sosuke looked over to the necklace that he had bought you earlier. "It was. Alright, let's no stand here, let's get going. Yamaguchi, you go with the group that's going to (f/n)'s house. I'll go with the group that's going to the bar."

"Yes, sir."

*****

As you were in your house, getting ready to go the Sosuke's house, your phone decided to ring all of a sudden. "Hm?" You looked over on your dresser and saw Sosuke pop up on the caller ID. You paused temporarily from doing your hair to answer the ringing device. "Hello? Sosuke-san?"

"(f/n), I'm sorry, but I need to cancel the plan for you coming over to my house."

"What? Why?"

"To tell you the truth, one of yakuza family's is coming to your bar, and they're not looking for a few glasses of beer either."

'It's obvious that they've moved out now.'

"Don't worry though, I sent my family to the bar and your house to make sure that both it and you are unharmed."

"Thank you, Sosuke-san, but that's not needed."

"....Why not?"

"I--I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I--"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Yes?" You pulled the phone away from your ear while you looked away to see who it was that was knocking at your door.

"Lady (f/n), please open the door."

"It's unlocked, open it!"

"Lady (f/n)...I found you." A man, or who seemed like one, was standing in your doorway with a gun in his hand. They wore a black yukata with a red hat on their head.

"Who...are you...?"

"Who I am...doesn't matter right now. All that matters, is that this is the last time you'll ever see anyone, ever again."

BANG! BANG!

Gun shots went off, a few hitting your mirror and shattering it to pieces.

"(f/n)?!" Sosuke heard the gunshots and was concerned for your safety. "(f/n)?! Answer me! (f/n)!" 'Dammit!'

"You're a sly one, aren't you (f/n) (l/n)." he said as he watched you swiftly get to your window and jump out of it before another shot had the chance to go off with you still in the room.

"L-Lady!? What's going on? Why did you jump out of your window?"

"Who was guarding the back door?!"

"T-Takahashi and a few others were supposed to be guarding the back door."

"God, I almost got killed."

"Are you alright?! You're not harmed, are you."

"Yes, I'm fine. If only one person was sent to kill me, then that means a whole bunch was set to wreck the bar. I need a few of you to come with me while the rest stay here and keep guarding the house. Call me if anything goes wrong!"

"Yes! But, what about Akira-sama?"

"Akira is over at Sosuke's so he should be safe, Alright, we're go-"

"Who are you people?!" A manly voice called from a distance. "What do you think you were planning on doing with Lady (f/n)?" Yamazaki was walking up towards your house with a number of men following his lead.

"Y-Yamazaki-san?"

"Lady (f/n)," Your family began to draw swords and guns. "Do you know these people?"

"Y-yes! put your weapons away!"

"Lady (f/n)? Are you alright?" Yamazaki stopped right in front of you.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Who are these people?" He asked. "Why are they here?"

"We're the ones who should be asking questions here!" One of your guys protested.

"Hah?!"

"Hey! Hey! Relax! Yamazaki-san, you guys...I'm going to need you not to say anything to Sosuke when I tell you this."

"Lady (f/n)? What's going on?"

"Yamazaki...my family is yakuza, just like yours.. And I'm their head."

"EH!?" All of Sosuke's men were in complete shock upon hearing this. "But how could you--We would have seen--"

"I've had them stay hidden this whole time, for my sake. I recently told them that they needn't stay hidden anymore because of Akasasori, who is also our greatest enemy."

"Akasasori? So...these people are your family?"

"Yes."

"That's on hell of a secret, Lady (f/n)."

"Yes...Please don't tell Sosuke about this though. If he has to find out, I want to be the one to tell him."

"Of course.We won't say a word."

"Thank you. Ah! we need to get going to the bar!"

"We'll accompany you, Lady (f/n)!"

"Really? Thank you! Let's not waist anymore time than we have already! We're going!" With over 200 men following behind you, you all made you way to the bar as quickly as possible. As you got there, it there was a huge brawl going on between Akasasori and Kinkaminari. It was actually hard to say who was losing and who was winning.

"(f/n)!"

"Sosuke-san!" You saw him running up to you with a bloodied sword in his hand. "Are you alright?" You reached up and cupped his cheeks.

"I should be asking that! I heard gunshots and I freaked out. I was about to come over to your house, but Akasasori had shown up and they were starting to overwhelm us.

"I'm fine. Someone came into my house and tried to kill me, but I just barely escaped from them."

"Good. I'm glad that you're safe." Sosuke took his hand to yours and looked upon you gently. But, when we showed up, these guys were already here at you bar. 'I need to get the truth out of her.' "I'm guessing that they're allies since they're helping us fight Akasasori off, but, who are they?"

"S-Sosuke-san...I have some thing that I need to tell you. I'm-"

"Oi! Waitress bitch!" A familiar voice called you out.

"..." You turned away from Sosuke to look in the direction of the person who called you. "Yumi-san." The kindness automatically left your eyes from when they were with Sosuke and turned harsh when your eyes were locked on her.

"Get your hands off of my Sosuke!"

"Sosuke-san does not belong to you."

"Wanna bet?" Yumi smirked as she held up a bloody katana. "Let's go, you little bitch. I'm gonna turn you into mince meat."

"...Sosuke-san," You turned and smiled at the tall male. "May I borrow this, please?"

"Borrow...? My sword?! What are you going to do with it?"

"What I should have done long ago. May I?"

"Do you even know how to-"

"I do."

"...Here." He handed over his sword.

"After this is over." You brought your hand to the back of Sosuke's neck and lightly pulled him down to your level. "I promise I'll tell you everything you need to know." You brought your lips to his and gave him a meaningful kiss.

"(f/n)..." Sosuke couldn't help but be taken aback a bit by your sudden action and had a tint of blush on his cheeks. "Be careful. I won't forgive you if you die."

"Let's do this." When your attention was brought over to Yumi's again, your attitude had changed. "I, (f/n), (l/n), will put an end to this for once and all. You, Akasasori will finally pay for the murder of my dear mother!!" You yelled for everyone to hear. "Right here, right now, I will be taking the head of you, and your treacherous father!"

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces!" Yumi took a running start.

"Not if I turn you into piece first. While you took your ready stance.

Yumi was just a few feet away when she brung her sword down you. But it hadn't reached you because you blocked it with the side of your blade. Once blocked, Yumi back away and that's when you took the opportunity to take a swing at her face.

"You-!" She was just once centimeter from getting her head sliced in half.

"This is a life or death situation. One of has to go, and I promise, it won't be me." You got in you ready stance again. "Come!"

'Is this really...(f/n)?' Sosuke couldn't believe his eyes when seeing how you were engaged in battle the way you were.

"I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Yumi charged in for the second time, aiming for your left arm this time. It would have been a good chance to cut you, if her blind spots weren't left completely open.

"You're wide open, Yumi-san." You dodged the blade of her sword just barely and swung your sword downward at her leg.

"Ah!" In once clean cut, Yumi fell to the ground, losing one leg. Fresh blood was now added to the blade. "YOU BITCH!!" She shrieked in agony at the pain and loss of her right leg.

"No mercy shall be shown in this battle." You pointed the sword down at her. "Get up and fight! If you say that you're clan is on par with mine, then show what you're worth! This is pathetic!" You walked up to her and thrusted the blade into her arm.

"AHHH!" She cried out hard.

At this time, everyone had stopped fighting to see how the duel between you and Yumi would end. Though it was clear who the victor would be.

"Fight! Fight me!" You grinded the blade deeper into her skin. "Get up and fight for what you want! You'll get nowhere being this weak!"

"FUCK YOU! DADDY!" She called for her father. "DADDY! HELP ME!"

"What a sorry excuse for the daughter of a Yakuza. You've put shame upon your family! Shall I put and end to your life right now?" You pulled the sword out of her arm and raised it over her heart. Yumi was in tears with snot running out of her nose.

"D-don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone, just please, don't kill me!!" She plead with all her might.

"(f/n)!" Sosuke called you. "Don't do it!" He ran to your side and took back the sword. "I don't want to see you killing someone."

"Sosuke-san...I have to. I have to do this! For my mother! My family! These people do not belong in the world anymore."

"I understand, but would you really feel better if you got your hands stained with someone else's blood."

"No..but I--"

"I wouldn't like it if you had! I don't know what happened between you and them, but please don't dirty these soft hands....please, for me...Look, she's already terrified as it is." He looked over to see Yumi with a puddle between her legs.

"...Fine."

"Thank you." Sosuke threw the sword away and grabbed you up in his embrace.

"Now! Do it now!" Shouted the bloody Yumi.

As the both of you looked over to Yumi in complete confusion, your attention was soon switched over to the loud explosion that occurred right behind you

"My.....My mother's bar....No...." Tears filled in your sockets and poured down your cheeks.

"You've got to fucking kidding me!" A roaring and bright fire reflected i the both of your eyes.

"I knew this would kill me more than me doing any physical damage on you." Yumi weakly snickered.

"You--YOU!!" You walked up Yumi, swiped her sword from her and stabbed her in the eyeball with it. "DIE!" Within one swipe, you had cut Yumi's head in half, killing her instantly. "I HATE YOU!!"

"My poor daughter, you killed her. You will pay for that, waitress." Takamasa showed up.

"SHUT UP!" You could barely see from the tears that continued to blur your vision. "Bastard!" You fell to your knees.

"(f/n)!" Sosuke was now and completely pised. He raked the words from your hand and walked right up to Takamasa. "You're going to pay with you death for what you've just done." A deadly glare had taken anew in Sosuke's eyes.

"Is that so, Sosuke." Takamasa took out a sword of his own.

"Sosuke raised his sword, once he was close enough to him and struck him clean against his chest."

"Oh, dear."

"You damned old bastard! Sosuke showed no mercy when he thrusted the swords into Takamasa's stomach and ran the blade out to his side. Blood poured out before spraying out on Sosuke and the pavement. He fell to his knee and clutched onto his wound. Sosuke placed the blade against Takamasa's neck. "I hope you all rot in hell." Sosuke, bringing the sword back, took one big swing and sliced Takamasa's head off clean. A now decapitated head, rolled off to the side, while a headless body fell forward. "THIS IS OVER!! Both your head and his daughter are dead! Do you still want to fight us!?" He called out to the members of Akasasori. Without anything to say, Akasasori kindly retreated.

"...My--My--My bar..." You clutched onto either side of your arms and trembled.

"....(f/n)..." Sosuke dropped the bloody blade and walked over to you side and crouched down beside you. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"Sosuke-san, the bar!" You threw yourself on him and wept into his shoulder. "My--My mother left me that bar!"

"It's alright."

"Lady (f/n)..." Both members of Sosuke and your family watched in sorrow as you cried on and on.

"This was not the birthday that I had in mind for you..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why?! Why did they have to go so far?" You clutched onto Sosuke's shirt with a hurting heart.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"How?!" You looked up at him, ready to hear his answer.

"I don't know, but it will, somehow." Sosuke took your head and placed it back on his shoulder so that he could stroke your hair. "I want you to know, that I'll always be here beside you. I'll never leave your side, for the simple fact of me loving you."

"Sosuke-san..." You raised your head and look up at him.

"I'll be here to give you a shoulder to lean or cry on, so don't worry about anything, okay? I'll share all of your troubles. We can even build back the bar together, so you don't have to go through this alone."

"Thank you." Your tears continued to slide down your cheeks. "Thank you, for everything." Upon thanking him, sirens were going off in the background. The fire truck was arriving to put out the fire before it got the chance to spread anywhere else.

*****

After the fire was put out, everyone returned back to Sosuke house, not so much for the party though.

"What's all of this?" Your eyes observed the room of all it's streamers and the banner and the presents.

"It was supposed to be a good night so we could celebrate your birthday with a surprise party, but that failed completely."

"A surprise party?" You looked over at him with wide eyes. "For me?"

"I'm sorry, I wish that none of this happened."

"Sosuke-san!" You threw your arms around him. "You're so sweet." You kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Evidently, Sosuke blushed due to this. "You're welcome."

Just then, one of the doors slid open, catching everyone's attention. Akira, while rubbing his eyes, came into the room. He had woken up from his nap because of the conversations that were going on. "Sosuke-nii?" He looked up and saw him. With his eyes shifting over, he saw you next to him. "Nee-chan...? Nee-chan!" Akira jumped on you as soon as he saw you. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh, thank you." You smiled. "Did you help Sosuke plan this?"

"Sort of." He sheepishly smiled.

"Thank you for trying to make today more special for me." You ruffled his hair.

"Um...Are you guys okay?" He looked at you and Sosuke both with worry in his eyes. "I kinds overheard that something bad was going on."

"I'm fine. The both of us are." You hugged your little brother back."

"Blood? Did you get into a fight with 'them'?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's over, everything. But, the bar got burned down."

"What?" All of a sudden, Akira lost his voice. Tears were being brought to his eyes upon hearing the awful news. "Nee-chan~"

"It's okay." You squeezed him in your embrace. "We'll get through this, together." Trying to pull himself together, Akira tried to sniffle up his snot and wipe away his falling tears. "Me, you and Sosuke-san will make a much better bar than before, alright?" Akira nodded slowly.

"I'm going to go back to the other room now." He pulled away and started to walk from you.

"Alright."

"(f/n), I know this might not be the right time to do this," Sosuke walked over to the table that held the gifts and picked up his. "And I know this won't make up for what just happened, but I want to give this to you." He walked up to you and held it out for you to take. "Happy birthday."

"?" You took the bag from him and stuck your hand in, pulling out a long and narrow box. When you opened it, your eyes opened up wide. "Sosuke-san...wow..." You stared down at the gleaming pendent that reflected in your eyes. "This is really for me?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, but...How much did this cost you?"

"Well, it wasn't much. Not saying that I got you something cheap!" He became flustered as he tried to correct anything that would seem like an understanding to you. "I just mean it wasn't expensive for me, because it was, but not for me...As soon as I saw it, I thought of you...and got it."

"I've never seen the head like this." One of Sosuke's men whispered to Yamaguchi.

"Really?" Your cheeks into the color of a red rose. "Wow...Thank you, Sosuke-san. But, you don't need to buy my heart."

"!" Sosuke's eyes opened wide. "How--I mean I wasn't--I'd never try to do something like that. But, if I was, and that didn't work, what would I need to do to make you like me."

"Nothing."

"?"

"Because, I already like you, Sosuke-san." A soft smile came to your lips as you confessed to the male.

"What? You like me?" You nodded. "Not as a friend, but as something more?" You nodded again with a chuckled coming after. "!" Sosuke couldn't help but blush uncontrollably and covered his mouth while looking away from you for a bit second. "So, your that means I can this," Sosuke cupped your cheeks, leaned down and gave you a kiss that had once again caught you off guard, yet felt so nice to get into it because of its tender feeling. "Without worrying about a bad reaction?" You nodded for the last time, but this time your eyes were to the ground. 

Sosuke chuckle in relief. "I'm glad. I can finally love you without feeling guilt about it. I love you, (f/n)."

"I love you too, Sosuke-sa--Sosuke." You finally decided to drop the honorific to his name. "To tell you the truth, I've been feeling this way for a good while now. Even before we went on our date."

"You have? So how come you avoided me and didn't want to talk to me?"

"Isn't it obvious now? It's because I had feeling for you. You weren't the only one having a hard time."

"So, you'll be my girlfriend?" He checked once more.

"Of course!" You threw yourself on him. "I'd like that very much."

 

*****

 

About 2 month later, the bar was rebuilt. After confirming your feelings for one another, you, Sosuke and everyone else, had gotten to work on the restoration of the bar. Nowadays, you've been getting a lot more business than before. Almost every day, the bar was packed with customers.

"Sosuke!" You shouted for him. "We need 2 more over here!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back. Sosuke had decided to help your run the bar officially as co-owner. Having him at your side while you worked, felt nice.

"(f/n), He came out from the back. "You need to slow down." He placed the beer at the table you were at. "You have a new life growing inside of you now, so don't be so reckless." He placed his hand on your head and gave you a small pat.

You smiled at his concern for you and your baby. "Don't worry, I know. But, we have a ways to go before I actually get bigger. Evidently, Sosuke and you were having a baby. You were about 2 weeks in already. "For now, I can still do a bit of regular stuff."

"..." Sosuke couldn't help but pout.

"Aw, don't give me that face." You stood up on your tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll be careful."

"...Alright." Sosuke pressed his lips against your forehead lovingly.

"Hey! Why don't you guys stop getting all lovely dovey and bring us some damn beer!"

"Huh?" Sosuke's expression turned hostile in a split second when he heard that. He looked over to the person who had said that, threatening him without any words, to say that once again. "What'd you say?"

"Hey, you shouldn't get on his bad side. He's the head of the Kintatsu's." The guys next to the man warned him."

"W-What?!...Uh..." He looked away.

"We're sorry about that, we'll get you your beer. Sosuke, don't worry about it this time." You tried to calm him down.

Both of your families had gotten very clothes with each other. One of the very happy highlights of it all, was that you and Sosuke's father met.

"Yamazaki-san, would you like some beer?"

"(f/n)-chan, I'm fine. And call me...father." You could see a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Alright, father."

"Sosuke," His gruff voice alerted Sosuke. "Why didn't you bring this wonderful girl home earlier? She's perfect."

"I tried! But you didn't want to meet her!" He shouted in anger. 

Turns out, after hearing that you were of Yakuza background, his father became interested. he wanted to meet you even more when he found out that you were the head of the Kinkaminari clan. He was shocked to find that it was a sweet young lady as the head of the family.

"And you don't need to tell me that she's perfect." He looked over to you with an earnest smile. "I know all of that already."


End file.
